Canine-Gator (Transcript)
Script (Title Card) (At the Decoy Cafe, Bev is acting as Madame Bevooski with a magic stick in the basement, with Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle and Aldo watching her) Bev: "Wanna watch me do a magic trick?" Ed, Oly and Waddle: "Yes!" Bill: (Yawns) "Bogus!" Bev: "First, I'll need a volunteer, who will join? Aldo?" Aldo: "Me? I don't know' but---" Oly: "Come on, Aldo! Do it!" Ed: "Yeah, do it!" Waddle: "Do it!" Aldo: "Well, okay!" (Aldo walks up to Bev) Bill: "This is fake!" Ed: "Come on, Bill! Quit being such a heckler!" Bev: "Why don't you go inside this box?" (Bev puts out big box) Aldo: "Okay!" Bill: (Scoffs) Bev: "Abracadabra! I will turn Aldo into a, um, um---a dog!" Ed, Oly and Waddle: "A dog?!" Bill: (Scoffs) "Yeah, right!" Bev: "Well, not really a dog. He'll still look like himself, but act like a dog. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! I will turn Aldo to a dog, with the snap of a finger!" (Bev snaps her finger, and magical dust appears) Bill: (Shocked) "Oh, boy!" (The dust is gone, as Bev opens the box) Bill: "Aldo, are you okay?" (There is no answer, and there is a bark coming from the box) Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle and Bev: "Bark?" (Aldo walks out the box and stand on fours, as he pant, wheeze and wag his tail) Bev: "It worked! It worked! I've turned Aldo into a Canine-Gator!" Bill: (Amazed) "Wow! I'm impressed! I thought you were just faking, but wow! You're amazing! But, why don't turn him back to himself?" Bev: "Okay! Aldo, step inside the box!" (Aldo walk to the box on fours and closes the box) Bev: "Abracadabra! Turn Aldo back to normal, by the snap of a finger!" (Bev snaps her finger, and open the box, but Aldo is still acting like a dog) Ed: "He's still a dog." Bev: "Perhaps I didn't do it right! Back in the box!" (Aldo walks back in the box,and closes the box) Bev: "Abradabra! Turn Aldo back to normal, by the snap of a finger!" (She opens the box, but Aldo still remains a dog) Oly: "Snappity-snap!" Bev: "Looks like there's no use! I think I accidentally turned Aldo into a permanent dog." Bill: "Come on, Bev! It's not your fault." (Aldo licks Waddle) Waddle: "Can we keep him?" Bill: "I'm afraid so. Since Bev can't turn him back to normal." Waddle: "I think I'll call him "Aldo-Pup", there is another dog I want you to meet. His name's Joey." Aldo: "Arf!" (He sits on fours, with his tongue out and cross his eyes) Waddle: "He looks cute acting like a dog." Ed: "Uh, let's go!" Bill: "There isn't any way to fix this, Bev?" Bev: "I'm sorry, but the best thing to do is---just live on with it." Bill: "I understand." Oly: "Well, that's a bummity-bummer!" (Thry leave the Decoy Cafe) Ed: "There's nothing we can't do about this Aldo being a dog thing." (Aldo licks Ed, as he gets disgusted) Ed: (disgusted) "Ugh!" Bill: "Nope, we just have to live with this." Oly: "Like I said, bummity-bummer!" Waddle: "Come on, guys! Can't you just give this a chance, I mean just look at him!" (Aldo pants and wheeze, and cross his eyes) Aldo: "Bark!" Bill: "Well, I guess we can. What about you, guys?" Ed: "I guess so!" Oly: "Well, yeah! I guess w can!" Waddle: "Come on, boy!" (They all leave, as Aldo walks on fours to catch up, as the wipe-out wipes from left to right and show a door) Waddle: "Okay, boy! Are you ready for the surprise?" Aldo: "Yeah!" Waddle: "Okay!" (He opens the door, as Aldo gasps in excitement. The door to Aldo's room is dog-style with a doghouse, hydrant, bones, dog toys and various dog-related stuffs) Waddle: "You like it?" Aldo: "Yeah!" Waddle: "Why don't you go in there?" (Hanna-Barbera's "Bongo Feet" sound effect plays as Aldo scrambles hs four legs before running inside. He runs inside his new room, as Bill, Ed and Oly come and look at the room in surprise) Oly: "Snappity-snap! How did you manage to do that?" Waddle: "Well, it's a long story!" Ed: "Okay!" Bill: "Well, at least he's enjoying himself." (At night, Aldo rest inside his doghouse and snores, keeping Bill, Ed and Oly awake, except Waddle. Camera wipes from left to right to morning time, Aldo walks out the doghouse on fours, and stretch and yawns, then passed gas) Aldo: "Uh-oh!" (Aldo realize he has to use the bathroom, as he walks to the hydrant and lift up his feet to pee) Aldo: (Relieved) "Ahhh, oh yeah!" (At the kitchen, Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle eat some cereal. Then, Aldo comes in barking and hopping on fours) Waddle: "Want some bacon?" (Aldo drools and nods his head) Aldo: "Yeah!" Waddle: "Okay!" (Waddle gives Aldo the bacon, and he eats it. Ed sighs in dismay) Oly: "This is weird." Bill: "I wonder if Bev found a cure to him back to normal." Waddle: "Are you thirsty? Want some water?" Aldo: "Yeah!" (Waddle pours some water in a bowl and Aldo drinks some. After that, he start to pass gas) Aldo: "Uh-oh!" (He walks to the living room and sit on the couch on four legs. The sound of tinkling is heard, meaning he is wetting up the couch. He gets off when he's finished he walk on fours back to the kitchen) Oly: "What's that smell?" (Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle go to the living room and look at the couch cushion. The cushion had pee stain all over, as they groan in disgust) Ed: "Ugh! Our couch cushion smells and has a wet stain!" Waddle: "Now, who would make the cushion wet?" (Aldo barks in front of them. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle turn around and look at him. He was standing on four legs, panting and wheezing) Ed: "Who do you think?" (Camera wipes from left to right, showing Ed chaining Aldo's tail to a closet door) Ed: "Stay! Stay! Stay!" (He sits on fours, staring at Ed doing nothing) Ed: "Good! Let's go." (Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle leave. Aldo sighs and lay on the floor, until he hear the sound of a truck approaching. Outside there's a mailtruck stopping at the house. Aldo stands on his four legs and start growling angrilly. He wags his tail to set himself free and then he run to the door growling, and then start barking. The mailslot opens as the mail comes from the slot, as the sound of the mailtruck leaves. Aldo sniffs the mail and pick it up with his mouth. He goes back to the closet door and start reading them. Fades out to a commercial break) (Fades in after the commercial break, showing Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle coming back home with dog supplies) Bill: "Okay, we're back!" Waddle: "And we got some toys for you." (They put the dog toys on the floor. Aldo sniffs them and picks up the ball with his mouth) Ed: "Hey! Newspaper!" (Ed picks up the newspaper and puts it on the table) Bill: "I think I should call Bev and ask if she found a way to fix this situation." (Bill dials the phone numbers, and the phone rings at the Decoy Cafe. Bev answers the phone) Bev: "Hello?" Bill: "Uh, hey Bev. I was wondering if you have found a way to turn Aldo back to normal." Bev: "Oh, sorry. I haven't thought about it yet. I was too occupied with the customers. I'll call you back, if I find a way to turn him back fo normal." Bill: "Uh, okay." (Bill puts the phone up) Oly: "No luck?" Bill: (sighs) "Nope." Waddle: "That's good! Why don't you just call her back and say "No! Don't bother! We're fine with Aldo as a dog!" Ed: "What?" Bill: "Listen, guys. I'm sure Bev will do her best at turning Aldo back to normal." (Aldo comes with a ball in his mouth) Waddle: "Looks like he wants to play fetch." Bill: "I'm sorry, but not now. We're in the middle of---" (Aldo whines) Bill: "Well, okay." (Aldo gets happy and bounces up and down on his four legs) Ed: "Yeah! I think we should go outside." (Camera wipes from left to right, showing Bill throwing the ball up and down, as Aldo stands on fours, pant and wheezing while staring at the ball) Bill: "Okay, Aldo. This is the ball. You want the ball?" Aldo: "Yes!" Bill: "Okay, go get it!" (Aldo barks and scrambles his four feets, with Hanna-Barbera's Bongo Feet sound effect plays, and he takes barking) Oly: "Woah! He seems to be a fast learner at fetch." (He comes back with the ball in his mouth, and he spits it out) Waddle: "Good boy, doggie!" (He throws the ball again. Aldo scrambles his legs, with Hanna-Barbera's Bongo Feet sound effect playing again, and he take off. He comes back with the ball in his mouth, and spits it out) Ed: "Yeah, good dog-gator!" (Aldo starts to sniff something, and he tiptoes on his four legs) Oly: "Where's he going?" Bill: "We should follow him." (Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle follow Aldo, who is still tiptoeing. He stops and points to a squirrel) Bill: "A squirrel?" (Aldo starts growling, and put up his leg) Ed: "That doesn't seem good." (Aldo runs off, chasing after the squirrel. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle hang on to his tail, as an attempt to stop him, but unable to as they were holding on for dear life) Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle: "Whoa!" (The squirrel sees Aldo and run for its' life. He chases the squirrel around town, barking while Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle are still hang on to his tail. He stops as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle fly, screaming and then hit a light pole. They fall to the ground, groaning in pain. Aldo sniffs a hydrant, and he lifts his feet up to pee. The ducks get up and look at a flyer for a dog show) Ed: "Hey, look guys! Enter dog show, you will win!" Oly: "Wow! What will we win?" Waddle: "I bet it's bones and steaks." Ed: "It's gotta be money! We're entering the dog show!" (Camera wipes from left to right, with the sun shining. Aldo wakes up yawning and see Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle standing there smiling) Ed: "Hello Aldo! Guess what? We're entering you to a dog show! But first, we're gonna give you a bath. So come on!" (Aldo runs out the room) Ed: "Get him!" (Aldo runs on four legs down the stairs as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle chase after him. Aldo continues running when he sees the door, he runs faster) Ed: "He's trying to escape! Do something, guys!" Oly: "I'm on it!" (Oly grabs out four bananas. He eats them all at one bite and throw them on the floor, right when Aldo almost gets to the door he steps on the four banana peels, and he rides on his four legs) Aldo: "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" (He then slips and fall down the floor on his stomach) Aldo: "Ow!" Ed: "Great! We got you right where we want you. Now, let's go!" (Aldo sighs as Ed drags him on his tail to the backyard. Outside, his tail is chained to the door by toy handcuffs) Bill: "Okay, be a good dog-gator and stay." Waddle: "Yeah, boy! Stay!" Oly: "The bath will be ready any minute." (Aldo sits on his four legs and whine like an actual dog. Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle turn on the water) Bill: "Okay, the bath's ready. Go get Aldo, Ed." Ed: (sighs) "Fine." (Aldo sits there and scratches himself, until Ed comes up to him) Ed: "Okay, Aldo. It's bathtime!" (Aldo whines like an actual dog, and the scene fades out to another commercial break. The scene fades in showing Aldo whining like an actual dog. Ed sets him free and he drags to the bathtub, as Aldo whines and shakes his head meaning no) Ed: "Come on, Aldo! Do it! Do it for us! Do it for the money!" (Aldo then scrambles his feet with Hanna-Barbera's "Bongo Feet" sound effect plays. Ed grabs his tail as he continues scrambling his feet as the Bongo Feet sound effect continues playing. Ed tries to put Aldo down to the tub, but he continues scrambling his feet on the water, and he splashes it on Bill, Oly and Waddle. The Bongi Feet sound effect continue playing until Aldo stopped scrambling his feet and lands on the tub on his four legs) Ed: "There! Now let's get started." (The ducks bathe Aldo by scrubbing his tail, back, feet, legs, stomach and finally his teeth. After they get finished, Aldo hops out the tub and shakes himself to get the water out. The ducks get a towel and washes him clean) Bill: "There! That oughta do it." Oly: "Slappity-slap." (Aldo is squeaky clean and sparkly) Ed: "Let's go in and practice." (The ducks go in. Aldo goes in with his feet making a squeaky sound, due to him being very clean. Inside the house, they practice for him) Waddle: "Okay, ready?" Aldo: "Yes!"